


Cold Cups of Coffee

by HeadphoneArcheologist



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Shiho/Ann, Ryuji and Ann Best Friends Forever, Ryuji can't handle feelings so Ann has to do it for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneArcheologist/pseuds/HeadphoneArcheologist
Summary: Lost in the backstreets and caught up in a sudden downpour, Ryuji discovers a small hole in the wall cafe. A brief but strange encounter with the equally strange but alluring barista has Ryuji coming back to the cafe the next day, despite the fact that he hates coffee.There are only so many times Akira can find untouched cups of coffee left cold in the wake of his newest regular before he begins to wonder what has Ryuji coming back day after day.





	Cold Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started playing Persona 5 again and thought I'd dust off some of the old fanfic I started but never finished. I really adore this pairing so if anyone would like to see more, let me know and I'll start breaking out the multichapter fics.
> 
> Things To Keep In Mind About This Universe:  
> Ann and Ryuji never had a falling out  
> Ann and Ryuji have the same classes  
> Akira shares no classes with Ann or Ryuji  
> Akira's arrest was not made known to the school

It wasn't supposed to rain today.

Not that Ryuji made a point to check the weather that morning, or any morning. The sky had been so clear and blue as he walked to the subway, he would have never guessed a torrential downpour was in the near future. 

As if his day couldn't get any worse. No really, with his luck he should have seen this coming.

Class sucked, but class always sucks, then Ryuji and his best friend Ann spent an eternity studying for exams. It left him so exhausted that he got off the subway at the wrong stop, and then walked for fifteen whole minutes before he even noticed that nothing in his surroundings looked familiar.

That was of course when it started to rain.

“Shit.”

It's dark, he's tired, and now he's stranded somewhere in the backstreets with little idea as to where he is or how to get back to the station. Sure he could try retracing his steps, but somewhere between the subway and now, Ryuji had just said fuck it and let his feet take over. So no, he doesn't actually remember how he came to be where he is and thus there is no path for him to retrace.

It shouldn't be too difficult to find the subway from here right? It certainly would have been easier if he had just paid attention while he was walking. 

Eff this.

Ryuji sighs, cursing himself for his lack of foresight. Maybe his best bet is to try waiting the rain out. If he could find a nice dry place to sit for a little while he could at least get his barrings, maybe pull up a map on his phone so he won't get lost a second time.

The alternative being that he wanders around in rain and gets himself even more lost.

Yeah, it's not too difficult to convince himself which is the better option.

The first dry place he see's is beneath a small cloth awning. It doesn't do much to cover him as he ducks under it, but something is better than nothing. It's then that Ryuji see's the awning is covering the door to a small hole in the wall cafe. The words 'Cafe Leblanc' are painted in plain font on the glass window. A small unobtrusive open sign hangs beneath it.

The cafe appears to be the sort that doesn't experience much foot traffic. It's certainly not a place Ryuji has ever seen before. The cafe sort of blends into the background, easy to pass by without thought, completely overlooked. 

None of that matters much to Ryuji right now. It looks warm inside, and completely empty. It's the perfect sort of place to sit and wait out a storm.

Giving the sky one last good glare, Ryuji pushes the door to the cafe open. A small bell jingles above the door which gains the attention of the young man standing behind the counter.

There isn't anything particularly notable about the bored looking barista, except that Ryuji can't stop looking at him. Curious gray eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, his plain white shirt hidden beneath a green apron, and a mess of short black curls on his head. Something about the guy is almost familiar, but Ryuji can't place why.

The barista stares at him for a moment longer, sparring a brief nod before he turns back to an open book that's been laid out on the counter in front of him. 

It's strange, isn't it? Here Ryuji is dripping water all over the clean tile floor, probably looking like a drowned rat, and the barista didn't even bat an eyelash. Shouldn't he be politely asking Ryuji to leave, instead of completely ignoring him?

Whatever, at least it's dry in here, and if the barista isn't going to complain Ryuji isn't going to invite him to do so.

Ryuji takes a seat at one of the booths along the left wall of the cafe, and immediately he feels like a dick for the water pooling on the upholstery but until the barista says something he isn't moving. Instead he drops his wet school bag onto the seat next to him and drops his forehead to the tabletop with a loud sigh.

There he lies for a good couple of minutes just letting his exhausted limbs rest and mourning his shitty day. The longer he sits there the more he begins to wonder if he should order something. That's a thing right? People don't just take up space in a cafe without ordering anything. 

Except Ryuji hates coffee, and as far as his ignorant mind is concerned that's pretty much all cafe's serve. It's not like he has a wealth of money to spend on coffee he won't drink.

In the end he decides not to do anything. Outside the rain continue to fall, less like ambient noise and more of a peace shattering torrent of water against glass windows. There's a television in the corner of the cafe but the low volume is being drowned out by the rumble of thunder.

Ryuji lifts his head off the tabletop and slips his phone out of his pocket. He's getting a pretty decent signal in the cafe and takes advantage of that to pull up a map of the area. It doesn't take long to find where he is and to find a reliable route back to the subway. Unfortunately his luck runs out there and the next train won't be by for a while.

So there isn't much point in leaving right away. Ryuji makes himself comfortable in the booth seat and shoots off a quick text to his mom. She's working late tonight but he doesn't want her to worry if she makes it home before him.

From there it's a simple matter of finding a way to kill time. He could try texting Ann, playing a game on his phone or... Ryuji glares at his school bag in the seat next to him. If he's going to be stranded in the backstreets he might as well be productive. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't drag his feet dragging his school bag onto the tabletop, moving as slowly as possible to pull out the material he and Ann were reviewing earlier.

Time passes just like that; Ryuji trying to focus on shit he doesn't care about and will probably never use again in his life, while he listens to the storm outside against the softly turning pages of the book on the counter.

Maybe twenty minutes later and Ryuji breaks the silence with a loud groan. The barista glances up for a moment before looking away, but the movement is enough to draw Ryuji's eye. 

Desperate to do anything but study boring classwork Ryuji studies the barista instead. The familiarity is still there, like a person he might have passed on the street once or twice before. The barista looks to be about his own age, so maybe someone from his school?

No, Ryuji thinks he would have noticed someone who looked like that at his school.

Ryuji blinks slowly and startles when he notices the barista is looking back at him.

Which means he was definitely caught starring. 

Crap.

Cheeks burning red hot in embarrassment he turns back to his study material and tries to look busy, even if the words on the page are about as legible to him in that moment as hieroglyphs. 

Meanwhile the barista goes back to his reading, a smirk on his lips as he turns the page.

-

The soft clatter of ceramic to his right startles Ryuji from a light sleep. He bolts upright and momentarily forgets where he is. It's catching sight of the barista standing next to the booth which reminds him; rain, cafe, right.

He must have fallen asleep while he was working, and that's pretty embarrassing. “Shit, sorry” Ryuji mutters as he runs a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself. 

“It's fine” a smooth voice answers him. The barista pushes a cup filled with coffee across the table toward him. “Here, it's on the house, you look like you could use it.”

Ryuji stares dumbfounded at the simple white mug of black coffee. Seriously? It's a sweet gesture, but Ryuji isn't a fan of people treating him like a charity case. He would refuse the coffee, but he isn't sure how to go about it..

The barista spares Ryuji a patented customer service smile before he heads back to the counter and returns to his book.

What's his game?

It's definitely weird. All Ryuji has done is take up space in the cafe and the barista goes and gives him a cup of coffee on the house? Is this the barista's subtle way of telling him to order or leave? If so, giving away free coffee is a really shitty way to go about it.

For now he ignores the coffee, as he has no intention of drinking it. The smell is pleasant at least, now if it only tasted as good as it smells he might actually drink it.

Man... how long was he asleep for anyway? Ryuji can't hear the rain anymore, so the storm has likely passed. He checks his phone and curses loudly at the time. He really need to go, if he runs he just might make it to the subway before the last train.

Ryuji haphazardly shoves all of his things back into his school bag and rushes out of the door; leaving a startled barista behind and a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

Outside the rain has slowed to a slow lazy drizzle. The ground is still wet so Ryuji has to be careful as he runs. It makes for a wonderful distraction, but when he's sat on the train with nothing to do he will certainly cringe at himself. Falling asleep in a coffee shop... he must have looked so pathetic. 

He is never going to be able to show his face at that cafe again.

Good thing he never plans on going back.

-

There's no reason Ryuji should go back to Leblanc. Really, there's not a single reason. He doesn't like coffee, and he isn't really big on tea either. What else does one order at a cafe apart from those two things? So really, there's no reason for him to go back.

Knowing that doesn't change the fact that Ryuji is currently standing before the very same cafe the very next night. 

It's been several minutes since he got here, but Ryuji has been too chicken shit to even peak in the window to see if the same barista from before is there. All he's done is stand around trying to convince himself to turn around and walk away.

He doesn't. 

There is no rain to justify his presence this time, the night sky is perfectly clear of clouds. What excuse can he make for himself? He didn't mistake this subway stop for another, no he stepped off the train specifically so his feet would carry him here.

The words 'Cafe Leblanc' are practically mocking him from the glass window. Why is he here? It couldn't be because he was desperately hoping to see a certain someone could it?

Ryuji turns his back on the door and makes an attempt to gather his wits. “This is so effing stupid, what am I even doing?” 

Before he has a chance to ponder the answer to that question, the cafe door opens. Ryuji whirls around and nearly runs face first into the barista from before. There's mischief in the young man's eyes and a amused smile on his face. “Hello again.” 

“Uh...” Ryuji blanks on what to say. He can't think of anything to explain why he's here that isn't monumentally stupid or embarrassing. 

The lack of response does nothing to deter the barista's grin. It's sort of... something, something Ryuji really doesn't want to put a word to. “Are you going to come in? Or do you plan on standing by the door all night?”

There's no malice in the barista's tone, only barley concealed humor, but Ryuji feels ridiculous anyway. His cheeks color, in embarrassment obviously, not because the teasing smirk on the barista's face is endearing. Definitely not. “Yeah well whats it to you?” He snaps, “maybe that's my plan, stand awkwardly in the front of the cafe and scare away all of your customers.”

The barista slowly tilts his head, looking just beyond Ryuji's shoulder. He then fixes Ryuji with a blank stare as if to say 'what customers?'

Fair enough.

“Fine, I want more of your stupid coffee, happy now?” Ryuji says, which is absolutely not true it was just the first thing that came to mind. Coffee is the reason most people come to places like this after all.

“Ecstatic” the barista says with the most bland tone of voice possible, “come in and I'll make you more of my stupid coffee.”

Ryuji follows him into the cafe, which looks exactly the same as it did the last time he was here. Rather than take a booth seat, Ryuji sits at the counter on one of the bar stools. He spies an open book lying on the counter, the same one that the barista had been reading last time. “So what's your name anyway?”

“Hm?”

“I-I mean you don't wear a name tag.”

The barista pauses on his way behind the counter, looking down at his apron as if expecting a name tag to be there. “Right. Kurusu Akira” he smiles as he introduces himself, and then makes himself busy preparing Ryuji's coffee.

It's a really nice smile Ryuji thinks, a perfect match for the perfect color of his eyes.

The thought is distracting enough that Ryuji nearly jumps out of his skin when a warm cup of coffee is set down in front of him. “Here,” Akira says, “on the house.”

“Come on man, I can pay for it” Ryuji insists, stubbornly reaching for his wallet despite what the barista says. He isn't a charity case, he's not, no matter what people seem to think.

Akira shakes his head. “I insist. You can pay next time.”

“You're already assuming I'll come back?”

“Call it a hunch.” Akira purrs, “Enjoy your coffee.” With that said he turns back to his book, effectively cutting off any further argument.

Ryuji clenches a hand into a fist and grits his teeth to keep from saying anything, but deep down there's a part of him that's secretly charmed. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, or even himself, he will die furiously denying that any part of him finds the barista charming.

For the moment Ryuji ignores both feelings and hefts his school bag onto the counter. He starts pulling out the work he didn't finish last night. After all, he might as well be productive while he takes up space in a cafe for reasons he won't dare admit to himself.

Of course same as last night, schoolwork can only occupy his thoughts for so long, and within minutes Ryuji finds himself glancing up every so often to look at Akira. Each time Akira's eyes are trained on that book of his. 

Distantly Ryuji wonders what is it about the guy that makes him so familiar, and captivating all at once? Maybe if he could figure it out he wouldn't feel so compelled to come back. Yeah, that has to be it. He just needs to figure out why the guy looks familiar.

Ryuji stays in the quiet company of Akira for a few hours before he begins packing up his work. As much as he would love to bask in the peace of his own procrastination and Akira's reading for a while longer, if he stays out too late he'll miss his train.

At least that's what he tells himself. Maybe he's more worried that if he stays any longer he won't ever leave. 

He leaves some yen on the counter and an untouched cup of cold coffee.

-

A sense of doom and gloom combined with frantic anxiety has draped itself over Shujin Academy and it's only gotten worse as the days tick by, drawing closer and closer to exams. Even as classes end for the day, the despaired veil does not lift. 

Most of the student body immediately make their way to the library for a bloody battle over study space. Ryuji however is exhausted to his very bones and reasonably sluggish as he packs up his things. This gives his best friend ample time to stalk her way over and sit down on his desk before he can get up and leave the classroom.

“What's with you today?” Ann asks without preamble, because of course she would notice that his attention has been elsewhere the past couple of days. They've known each other since forever and while there was a brief time they didn't talk to each other at all, she definitely knows him better than anyone. Except maybe his mom of course.

“What's with what?” Ryuji snaps back trying to convey how much he doesn't want to talk about this. Although the effect is ruined as a yawn softens his words.

Ann's blue eyes narrow dangerously at his feeble attempts to dodge the question. “You've been falling asleep the entire day, like more so than usual.”

Ryuji should know that Ann won't give up that easily, but he's always been just as stubborn as she is. As she pushes for an answer, he simply pushes back with further refusal. He brushes off her concern with a shrug and avoids her eyes by grabbing his bag. “Screw off Ann, it's nothing to worry about.” 

Ann easily follows him out of the classroom, more than used to his bad attitude and taking it all in stride. “Come on, let's go get some food. You're always more agreeable after a bowl of ramen.”

As she says this Ann loops her arm through his, effectively trapping him at her side. Despite how skinny she is, Ann is more than capable of holding him there. 

Ryuji panics as she begins leading him down the hall. He doesn't have time for this! It's not like he has plans or anything later, he's definitely not intending to sneak off and meet a certain snarky barista at Leblanc latter tonight. “Um... for how long?” He asks, trying desperately to sound casual. 

It doesn't work.

“Why, do you have somewhere to be?” Ann teases.

“W-what? Of course not! Where do you get your crazy ideas?” 

Needless to say this does nothing to help his case.

Ann smiles a shark sharp smile. Trying to sneak anything past Ann never works, she just has this way of getting the truth out of him. Ryuji is convinced it's some kind of witchcraft. “Could it be that you've been tired all day because you're sneaking off to meet someone special in the middle of the night?”

Panic. Sheer unadulterated panic. Ryuji blurts the first thing that comes to mind. Bad move. “What? How do you even know about that?” Shit. Abort. “N-not that I'm sneaking out or anything fuck off!”

“Well if you have nowhere to be then surly you have time to get some food with your best friend right?” Ann sing songs.

It was clearly a mistake on Ryuji's part to be friends with someone so nosy. “Look, I'm meeting up with someone later okay?” He finally confesses, avoiding eye contact.

“Like a date?”

Ryuji sputters, feeling his cheeks heat. “No! What the hell!?”

Like any best friend worth their salt, Ann laughs at him. “No need to be shy! If it's not a date then maybe you've made a new friend?” 

“Something like that” Ryuji grumbles back, hating that his face still feels warm.

“You should introduce us!” Ann suggests as they walk through the school gate, making their way toward the subway station.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I'm your best friend? Why shouldn't I meet your other friends?”

Something tight and almost possessive winds around his ribs at the sheer thought of it. It's not that Ryuji is opposed to introducing Ann to any new friends he makes, it's just that he kind of wants to keep Akira to himself for a while. It doesn't make any sense, which is why Ryuji ignores the feeling completely. “Geez, do you have to get your nose into everything I do?”

“Yup!” Ann secures her hold on his arm more firmly until she has him trapped in a vice like grip. She then begins to drag him beside her in earnest “Let's go!”

It's futile to fight at this point. As much as Ryuji doesn't want to admit it, there's just no winning against her. “Alright fine! Quit yanking on my arm!”

-

Despite his initial protests, Ryuji does let Ann take him to the ramen shop. Akira only works night's after all, at least as far as Ryuji can tell, so they need something to do until it starts getting dark. While waiting for their order, Ryuji ends up telling Ann most of the story. Although he leaves out the more embarrassing parts, like falling asleep in the booth that first night for example.

By the time he's done telling everything that happened, two steaming bowls of ramen are being placed in front of them. Ryuji immediately pulls his bowl close and starts eating while Ann takes her time, more picking at the noodles as she digests his story. “So he what, gave you free coffee and invited you back to see him?”

Ryuji spends extra time slurping noodles to avoid answering right away. Huh, it hadn't occurred to him at the time, but Akira really was inviting him to come back to the cafe wasn't it? Ryuji swallows and wonders, why would he do that? “I guess so.”

“Does he know you hate coffee?” Is Ann's next question.

“No.”

“Is he cute?”

“Yes” Ryuji responds without hesitation or a second thought. It takes his brain a moment to catch up, and when it does he groans, “Ann what the fuck?”

She hides her giggles behind her hand, no doubt she has a devious grin on her face too. “Hey someone's gotta break through that thick skull of yours and make you be honest with yourself.”

“Whatever, I'm telling you it ain't like that!” It isn't. Ryuji doesn't keep going back because Akira is good looking! If he started drooling after every attractive person in the world he'd never be able to maintain his friendship with Ann.

“Well what is it like then?”

If Ryuji knew that, he wouldn't be going back to Leblanc. He takes his time trying to formulate an acceptable answer without sounding like a teenage girl. It's surprisingly difficult, and that should really be his first clue. “I just want to pay him back for the coffee! That's it!” Obviously he just wants to pay him back for the coffee! Why didn't he think of that before?

Ann doesn't buy it. “Right... but didn't you say you left some yen on the counter? Shouldn't that be payment enough?” 

Ryuji opens his mouth to respond but can't find any words to explain his actions. He ponders this for a moment. “It's... it's not the same” he mutters, snapping his mouth shut and glaring down at his ramen in lieu of an actual explanation. 

Leaving some yen isn't the same as actually paying for something, he doesn't even know if it was the right amount! Right, yeah, of course! It's not the same because he doesn't know for sure if he even covered the full cost.

“So what time does your boyfriends shift start?” Ann asks sweetly.

Ryuji chokes on air. 

-

The sun hasn't quite set when Ryuji pushes through Leblanc's door with Ann practically vibrating in excitement at his side. Ryuji doesn't really understand why this is such a big thing to her, it's just a cafe with a good looking barista.

The moment they step inside, they have Akira's attention. His expression is difficult to read, but there's a tightness around his eyes that hadn't been there the past two nights. Ryuji tries to smile but thinks he looks more like he's grimacing. 

Ryuji leads Ann to one of the booths, wishing he could disappear into the upholstered seat. She takes the seat across from him and props her chin up on the back of her clasped hands, her elbows braced on the table. “I can see why you like it here. He's really cute, although I always thought blondes were more your type.”

“Fuck's sake Ann” Ryuji groans. Shes not wrong, no she is definitely not wrong. “What if he heard you?”

Completely unconcerned Ann merely rolls her eyes. “Well, I'm going to go order something.”

Ryuji waves her off before she gets up, “I got it. You still like it sweet enough to kill an elephant right?”

“What a gentleman! You know me so well” Ann proclaims in an awful British accent. 

The accent makes him laugh, she's always been god awful at accents but that's never stopped her from trying. Ryuji shakes his head as he stands and approaches the counter. “I take it back you can buy you're own coffee.”

“Rude!” Ann shouts at his back with laughter in her voice. She knows he's teasing her, and that no matter what he says he's still planning to pay for her anyway. It's only fair after all, she bought their food earlier.

Ryuji crosses the short distance to the counter, leaning his upper body against the surface. “Hello again” Akira greets him pleasantly enough. His customer service smile is back in full force.

“Hey” Ryuji mutters back, hating how warm his cheeks feel. There isn't any reason for him to feel embarrassed dammit! “What's the sweetest coffee you make?”

This time when Akira smiles, it's a small amused grin that makes him look like he's plotting some elaborate heist. It's a real smile, and it looks much nicer on him. “I'll see what I can do, and you? The same as always?”

“Yeah sure, thanks man.” Ryuji agrees easily. It's not like he knows shit about coffee anyway. He glances at the menu and counts out the yen for both cups of coffee while Akira has his back turned. He is determined to actually pay this time around. 

From the booth Ann watches him carefully. When she catches his gaze she gives him a thumbs up and a bright grin. Ryuji flips her off in response, but all she does in retaliation is wink at him.

Akira is sliding both cups of coffee across the counter toward him when Ryuji turns back. “Enjoy your coffee.”

“You too” Ryuji replies without thinking as he hands over the yen for the coffee. It takes a few seconds for Ryuji to realize what he's just said. “Er...”

“I don't normally make coffee for myself while I'm working but maybe I'll make an exception today” Akira says.

That teasing bastard.

“Y-you totally should man” Ryuji blurts back, whilling to try anything to play off his own awkwardness. It doesn't work, it never works, but Akira doesn't bring attention to it. He merely counts the coins in his hand and heads to the register while Ryuji flees for his life.

As soon as Ryuji sits down, Ann proceeds to laugh at him. She isn't even subtle about it either, she's just straight up ugly laughing at him. Ryuji considers denouncing her as his best friend even as he hands her coffee over. He then thumps his forehead to the tabletop and groans at his own lack of charm. “Fucking end me.”

“Come on, that wasn't so bad!” Ann says, but her attempts at cheering him up are somewhat ruined by the giggles that keep escaping her lips.

Ryuji lifts his head long enough to glare at her.

Ann doesn't seem to notice, simply lifts her coffee to her lips and takes a drink. She pauses, a look of surprise crossing her face. “Wow, this is really good.” 

“Well you would know better than I would” Ryuji says but it doesn't surprise him. Akira seems like the kind of guy to just be great at everything he does.

Ann takes another generous sip of her coffee before clinking the glass back down onto the tabletop. She then hefts her school bag onto the table. “Alright, let's start studying!”

Ryuji groans “seriously? You wanna study now?”

“We might as well. You seemed to get a lot done the last two times you were here, and I need to get a good score on this upcoming exam!”

“This was all an elaborate ploy to get me to study wasn't it?”

Ann shrugs “it's as good a time as any, now let's get to work Ryuji!”

With another long drawn out groan Ryuji does take out his study material. He had really been hoping for one day where they didn't study, but he gets it. Besides, his mom will be really proud of him if he can ace these exams. 

In a few more days it'll be over anyway, he can sacrifice a few afternoons to study in the meantime.

So they sit and they go over the notes they haven't gotten to yet. They bicker and argue over definitions and facts until they both are huddled over their phones typing questions into google searching for the correct answer. That's how it goes for most of their study sessions, and a change in scenery can't change who they are.

After an hour the booth table between them is covered in textbooks and papers. They haven't gotten nearly as much done as they should have, but despite this they agree to take a short break. Ann slinks off to the bathroom while Ryuji tips his head back against his seat and groans loudly at the ceiling. “Fuck tests.”

Akira chuckles, and Ryuji looks over to find Akira standing beside the booth, much closer than he was a moment ago. He's leaning a hip against the table, looking over their study materials with a curious eye. “Finals?” He asks. 

Ryuji groans in response.

“I'm sure you'll do fine” Akira soothes, “you and you're...” he pauses there, tilting his head to one side “girlfriend?”

“Best friend” Ryuji corrects, it isn't the first time someone has made the mistake, “Ann's got a girlfriend, just so you know, in case you were like thinking of asking her out.”

A lot of people ask Ann out.

He's not jealous.

Definitely not.

“Dully noted” Akira says, although his bored tone contradicts the words, “and you?”

“What?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Ryuji shakes his head, about to ask why Akira cares when Ann emerges from the bathroom with a tired sigh and starts back toward the booth.

Akira slinks away without a sound. Ryuji watches him go back to his book like nothing at all strange just occurred.

Ann smacks him with one of her notebooks and reminds him to focus, but she's grinning as she does.

-

It's finally over.

Days, hours, weeks spent studying and stressing over exams and they've finally come to an end. It's like the entire student body has finally taken a much needed breath and they can all relax for a little while. Of course Ryuji has no idea if he did well on the tests yet, but he isn't going to stress about it.

Walking through the school gate after their final exam feels a lot like freedom. “Thank fuck that's over” Ryuji mutters absently.

Ann leans heavily against him, an arm around his shoulders. “Agreed, we deserve a reward for our hard work.”

A day off sounds like a great idea. They've spent nearly a solid week following the same boring routine of studying in the library after school, and then heading right to Leblanc to study even more. Ryuji is really looking forward to having time to do whatever he feels like after school again. 

“I don't know about you but I'm just gonna go home and pass out for the next week.” Ryuji says.

“That's boring” Ann complains “let's go back to Leblanc.”

“W-what? Why there?” 

“What better reward is there than a cute boy and good coffee?”

Ryuji furiously denies that his cheeks heat up, just like he furiously denies that he thinks Akira is attractive. Not that the guy isn't attractive anyone with eyes could see that, it's just that Ryuji specifically isn't attracted to him. Nope. Definitely not. “You seriously wanna go back to Leblanc after we spent all week cramming there?”

“Sure! Besides, we've been stuck studying the entire time. This is your chance to try having an actual conversation with him!” When Ryuji continues to hesitate, Ann uses the arm she has around his shoulders to lead him forward, “come on, let's go see your boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

Ann grins, and Ryuji resigns himself to his fate.

They make their way to Leblanc lazily, stopping at a convenience store along the way to fill a bag with junkfood that they share between the two of them on the train. Ann is usually picky about what she eats being a model, but she doesn't seem to mind today. Ryuji is honestly glad for it, it's annoying to hear her complain about calories all the time.

There is still some light left in the sky as they enter the cafe, the little bell above Leblanc's door announcing their presence. As usual Akira is being the counter, but today he looks absolutely exhausted, slumped over the counter with his head hidden by his arms.

“Wow everyone's tired” Anna remarks, sitting down near Akira's head. Ryuji sits on her other side, using her as a buffer to keep him from reaching out to run his hands through Akira's hair. It's distressing how tempted he is.

“Coffee?” Akira mumbles without lifting his head.

“Nah, not today, we actually just came by to see you.” Ann tells him.

Akira lifts his head then looking adorably confused with his glasses sitting on his nose askew. “To see me?” He sounds honestly surprised, like he can't believe anyone would ever go out of their way just to be in his presence.

“Yeah, we've been so busy studying I thought it be nice to get to know the guy behind the excellent coffee! Besides, Ryuji hasn't had a chance to talk to you yet and he's been getting all mopey.” 

“Hey!” Ryuji shouts, feeling his face flush, “I did not! Don't listen to Ann Akira, she's a dirty liar.”

Akira however just smiles sleepily at them. “Ryuji huh?”

Hearing Akira say his name sends a not entirely unpleasant shiver down his spine. “Uh... yeah?”

“Sorry, you never told me your name before now.”

“For real!?” Ryuji was sure he's mentioned his name before... 

Ann of course doesn't help and merely laughs at him, it's her right as his best friend of course. “Wow nice one Ryuji, you've had how many conversations and you never once mentioned your name?”

“Hey it ain't my fault! It just... slipped my mind I guess.”

Ann shifts her focus to Akira. She dramatically flicks one of her pigtails off her shoulder. “Well since this bone for brains failed to do it, I'll introduce us. Takamaki Ann, and Sakamoto Ryuji at your service!”

Akira is totally charmed, smiling his not customer service smile lazily at Ann. “Thank you for the formal introduction.” He says.

Ryuji isn't jealous. He's not.

“You're very welcome!” Ann reaches for their bag of snacks and hoists it onto the table. “Oh I hope it's okay that we brought outside food with us, but since exams are finally over we totally deserve a treat. Want some?”

Akira looks startled by the offer, it makes something twist in Ryuji's gut. “Ah, I'm fine but thank you.”

“Oh come on, you're all skin and bones!” Ann presses.

In the end Akira caves to Ann's wiles and the three of them pass bags of chips and candy around while talking about whatever comes to mind. Akira doesn't say much about himself but he's happy to listen to Ryuji and Ann share embarrassing stories about each other.

It's honestly the most fun Ryuji has had in a long while.

A couple of hours later when all three of them are struggling to keep the yawns at bay, Ryuji and Ann must bid Akira farwell. Akira walks with them the short distance to the door and smiles when Ann mutters “what a gentleman” at him.

“See you next time.” Akira says to Ryuji at the door.

Ryuji smiles back at him. “Yeah... next time.”

He's starting to really like the sound of that.

-

Leblanc has some regular customers, but not many that Akira knows personally. Most of them come by during the day when Sojiro is running the cafe, although a few do stop by during his shift. 

Yusuke was the first. He always sits at the bar and orders the smallest tea Leblanc serves and then spends the next couple of hours sketching. Yusuke is that special sort of weird which makes him impossible to forget, but on the right side of harmless. 

The first time he came into the cafe he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He took one look at Akira and dramatically proclaimed him his muse. Now he comes by at least once a week to sketch. Sometimes Akira can coax him into showing him the sketches, apparently he paints the better ones at home.

Then there's Akechi, some sort of student detective who has hoards of fans who have occasionally accosted him at the cafe. He has a bit of a running banter going on with Akechi which Akira finds entertaining on the slower days, but he knows surprisingly little about the young man aside from his occupation. 

The detective once told him he liked Leblanc because the coffee was much better than anything he got at the courthouse, and Akira was fantastic at keeping his more persistent fans away. 

Aside from them Akira almost never saw anyone during the night shift which suited him fine. It gave him plenty of time to work on school work until closing time before he would slip into bed and get just enough sleep that he wasn't dead on his feet the next morning.

Then a certain blond started showing up. It's been little over a month since that first rainy night, and in that time Akira has started to see more and more people stumble into the cafe during his shift. A lot of them being fellow students from Shujin.

Niijima Makoto was the first one he recognized, and the first one who almost recognized him. She told him he looked familiar, but didn't seem to know who he was. Makoto comes in often to study, having apparently heard of the cafe from Ann. 

Okumura Haru is another he recognized from school. She's about neck and neck with Akechi for the most famous person to enter the cafe as the daughter of a CEO. She comes in with Makoto sometimes but mostly by herself, and she always orders a different coffee with each visit.

Ann usually comes by with Ryuji but she's also showed up once or twice with her girlfriend Shiho. So far she has never come into Leblanc by herself, which is why Akira is so surprised to see her sans a familiar blond or her girlfriend at her side.

Of course he keeps his surprise off his face.

She smiles at him as she settles at the counter, peppy as usual. “One sugar sweet coffee please” she sings. With all the sugar and caffeine it's really no wonder she's always so energetic.

Akira started on her drink when he saw her at the door, so he can pass it over a second after she's asked for it. Her order is easy to remember, as long as it's sweet she doesn't complain. “Alone today Takamaki san?” He asks, curious about Ryuji, but not one to show his hand.

Ann grins at him, a sort of cheshire cat smile, so maybe Akira hasn't been keeping his cards as close as he thought. “Ryuji is having dinner with his mom tonight, and Shiho was tired after volleyball practice.”

From what Akira has been able to gather from scattered conversations, Ryuji doesn't get to spend time his mom as often as he might like. “I see.”

Ann traces the rim of her coffee mug with her finger and avoids looking at him, instead focused on the cup. “You know I always thought it was odd for Ryuji to spend so much time here.” He mentions casually.

Akira pauses but doesn't say anything. 

Ann looks up and catches his eye. “You know because he doesn't like coffee.”

“He... doesn't?” It would explain the fact that Akira has never actually seen Ryuji drink his coffee before. The cups left behind are always completely full... why had he never put it together before? Of course Ryuji doesn't like coffee! 

“Even with sugar he doesn't like the taste” Ann explains. “Must be something else that has him coming back.”

-

Akira ponders Ann's words for the rest of the day, and the day after, driving him to distraction. It's not often that his thoughts get this out of control, but he's also never known anyone like Ryuji before so he should have expected this. 

What was bringing Ryuji back to Leblanc? He never ordered anything but the coffee, a drink he apparently didn't even like, so it couldn't be for the menu. The location perhaps? It is certainly possible that Ryuji comes by simply because the cafe is near where he lives, but that explanation just doesn't sit right with him. 

It couldn't be that Ryuji stops by specifically to see him, that's a bit too arrogant even for him.

For the moment the motive can wait. Akira needs to confirm what Ann has told him and once that is done he can decide what to do from there.

The next time Ryuji walks into the cafe, Akira pays close attention. “Good morning” he says pleasantly, keeping his expression carefully neutral. He can't show his hand too soon. “Coffee?”

“Yeah sure” Ryuji says back. He settles down at the counter as he has taken to doing now that he and Ann don't need the booth space to study anymore. Akira quite likes it better this way, it makes holding conversation much easier.

Akira gets started on brewing the coffee, watching Ryuji out of the corner of his eye. Normally he serves Ryuji a simple cup of black coffee, but this time he carefully spoons in enough sugar to make the coffee noticeably sweeter. 

Once he's certain all the sugar has dissolved, Akira hands the coffee over without any hint that he's done anything different. 

“Thanks” Ryuji tells him absently. He hands over the yen for the coffee while mostly distracted by his phone. He's a little under the actual cost but Akira doesn't bring attention to it.

A few minutes pass, the cup of coffee going completely untouched, before Ryuji pockets his phone and turns his attention to Akira. They talk mostly about school, Akira making certain to be vague when talking about his own classes. Ryuji has yet to recognize that they go to the same school, which is just fine. It's better for everyone if he just keeps his head down at Shujin.

For the duration of their conversation, Ryuji doesn't once pick up the cup of coffee, though Akira has brought Ryuji's attention to the cup once by nearly spilling it 'accidentally' and another time by informing Ryuji that he looked tired and could probably use the caffeine.

Ryuji had just laughed and told him “yeah probably.”

Still he didn't touch the coffee.

As it nears closing time Ryuji glances around the cafe with a smile on his face. “Man it's hard to believe it's only been like a month since I found this place. It feels like a lot longer.” Ryuji turns to Akira then, still smiling. “Anyway I should probably go. See you around.”

Akira waves Ryuji a goodbye as he leaves, and once he's gone turns his gaze back to the cup of coffee.

If Ryuji had even a sip of that coffee he would have noticed it was sweetened, and if he had taken any sips of the previous cups Akira had made him he would know that normally there isn't sugar in his coffee.

So there can be no doubt, Ryuji doesn't come to Leblanc for the coffee. Now it's time to formulate a plan. 

-

It's raining. Again. 

One would think Ryuji might be more inclined to keep track of the weather after his first disastrous visit to Leblanc, but no. No he still left his house that morning without an umbrella and is now stuck running through the back streets in the rain, praying he can make it to the cafe before he gets too soaked.

Ryuji is out of breath by the time he's falling through the cafe doors. 

It's oddly reminiscent of the first time he was here, except Akira isn't reading. Instead he's nursing a cup of coffee between his palms while a second cup sits innocently on the counter. Akira gives him a quick once over, taking note of the water dripping off his clothes, and then rolls his eyes. “Here let me get you a towel.”

While Akira disappears into the back of the cafe, Ryuji loiters by the door listening to the rain hitting the windows and letting water drip off his skin to pool on the floor by his feet. When Akira returns he is holding a fluffy towel in his hands, but rather than toss it to Ryuji as he expects, Akira comes to stand in front of him and drapes to towel over Ryuji's head. 

Before Ryuji can reach up to dry his hair himself, Akira has already started doing it for him. The touch on his head is unexpected and surprisingly nice even if it comes through a towel. 

Ryuji tries not to noticeably blush or even move while Akira rubs his hair dry, too worried he might make the situation awkward or worse, Akira might stop. It's distracting to have him this close, but not at all unpleasant. He's close enough to touch... close enough to...

All too soon Akira declares him dry enough, leaving the towel around his shoulders. “T-thanks” Ryuji stutters. 

Akira smiles, “You're welcome” he purrs and then returns to his post behind the counter.

Unsure what else to do, Ryuji takes a seat across from him. The moment Ryuji sits down, Akira slides the second cup of coffee in his direction. “Here, I've been trying out a new brewing method. I'm curious to see how you like it.”

Ryuji panics.

Such an occurrence happens regularly in Akira's presence.

There's no way he can simply brush Akira off, not when he's looking at Ryuji all expectantly. If he doesn't drink the coffee, it'll offend Akira. If he does and he spits it out, which is bound to happen, then he'll also offend Akira. Trying to explain will just make him look like an idiot. 

Ryuji has backed himself into a corner and all he can do now is bite the bullet and pray.

Slowly Ryuji reaches out to take the cup, like a man about to drink something he knows is poisonous. Glancing up at Akira for luck, Ryuji takes a sip. The bitter taste immediately floods his senses, and he cannot avoid wincing, despite how hard he tries to avoid visibly reacting to the taste.

Surprisingly, Akira laughs. “You know, if you don't like the coffee you could have just said so. We serve other things.”

At first Ryuji is confused. So Akira isn't mad...? Then his brain processes what Akira has just said and realizes he's been had. Ryuji's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Unable to meet Akira's eyes he focuses on the counter instead as he sets the cup back down. “Yeah guess I shoulda known you'd figure it out sooner or later.”

Akira shrugs, “to be fair, Ann tipped me off, but I was starting to wonder about all the untouched coffee cups.”

“Ann told you!?” That certainly sounded like her, she did have a tendency to meddle and stick her nose in other people's buisness. In either case he was going to give her a stern talking to as soon as he was done here.

“So what is it then?”

Ryuji shakes off his thoughts of revenge to refocus on Akira. “Huh?”

“If not the coffee why keep coming back?”

Ryuji's cheeks immediately go a darker shade of red as he tries to sputter a response. “I- Uh.... I mean- that is- um... see it's- it's just...”

The longer Ryuji stutters, the wider Akira's grin stretches. “Yes?” He drawls, looking eager to hear the answer despite the teasing touch in his tone.

What else is there to do now but be honest? It's been working out well for him so far today. Ryuji looks away, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head. “I-I guess I liked seeing you.”

“Oh?”

“H-hey it's not weird or nothin! I just thought you looked a little familiar, and you were interestin' I guess. I mean you didn't kick me out even after I got rain water all over everythin' I didn't even buy anything and you gave me a free coffee and-” Ryuji snaps his mouth shut when he realizes he's rambling. “Anyway, guess I kinda thought we could be friends I dunno.”

Akira stares at him for long enough that Ryuji starts to fidget. Then he looks away, down at his hands. “Friends huh?”  
“Yeah got a problem with that?”

When Akira looks up at him again his gaze is intense, rooting Ryuji to the spot. “Just friends?” He asks, his voice soft and smooth. He's not teasing this time.

Ryuji sputters, but can't quite get his mouth to form the word 'yes.' 

Akira watches him for a long moment, without saying a word, long enough that Ryuji starts to seriously worry. When Akira finally speaks, there's a grin in his voice and mischief in his eyes. Ryuji has known him long enough to know he shouldn't trust that smirk. “Close your eyes.”

“Huh?”

Akira leans across the counter, his weight balanced on his elbows. “Close your eyes.” He repeats.

Despite his suspicions, Ryuji does shut his eyes. For a while nothing happens, then Akira grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forward. Ryuji yelps, his eyes flying open as he catches himself on the counter. Akira's smug smirk is far too close. “W-what the hell?”

“Keep your eyes closed.” Akira says, the words ghosting across Ryuji's face.

The edge of the counter digs into Ryuji's hips, the tight hold Akira has on his shirt keeping him close, and there's a reflection of his own startled expression in Akira's dumb glasses. It's not exactly a comfortable position to be in but it's difficult to focus with Akira so close. He smells like coffee and old books. 

Once more Ryuji closes his eyes and waits for Akira's next move. His heart hammers in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears, his palms are sweaty and there is no doubt in his mind that his entire face is red. In the quiet anxiety Ryuji has become all too aware of his breathing. Is he breathing too loud? Most definitely.

He tries holding his breath but that just makes it worse. The air rushes out of his lungs in a shaky sigh.

Akira moves at last, leaning further over the counter to press his dry lips against Ryuji's cheek for just a moment before he leans back again.

It's... 

What?

When Ryuji opens his eyes this time, he see's Akira's smirk has softened to a small sincere smile. The sight of it absolutely destroys his ability to form thoughts. “I like you” Akira says like it's the easiest thing in the world, oh how Ryuji envies him for that, “you should ask me out.”

It takes a minute for the words to process. “Why do I have to do it?” He says, like an idiot.

Akira laughs, and Ryuji is stuck on the sound of it. He likes it when Akira laughs, he doesn't do it often enough. Ryuji wants to make him laugh for the rest of his life, and isn't that something. “Pick something fun.” He says “anything but coffee.”

“Sure” Ryuji agrees, his thoughts still running slow.

Akira gently shoves him away from the counter. “Go home, we're closing soon and you've got a date to plan.”

“Okay” Ryuji says. He's dazed even as he walks out of Leblanc and down the street. 

With each step the gears in his brain slowly start to turn again.

He's got a date.

With Akira.

Or well, he sort of has a date. Akira told him to ask him out, so it's more a promise of a date than a date himself. Is that really any different? 

Who cares, he has a date.

Ryuji pauses at the end of the street. He really should get home so he can properly freak out and then decide what the hell he's going to do. Instead Ryuji turns around and runs the short distance back to the cafe.

Fortunately the door is still unlocked as Ryuji crashes through it. Akira startles, standing in front of the counter now rather than behind it, which makes it all too easy for Ryuji to step into Akira's personal space and press him back against the counter. Akira settles a hand on Ryuji's chest, but isn't trying to push him away.

So far so good.

“Close your eyes for a sec” Ryuji tells him. He tries to sound confident, but he knows he only sounds nervous.

Akira stares for a moment, then his posture relaxes and he lets his eyes fall shut. For a moment Ryuji is distracted by the length of his lashes, dark against his pale skin. 

Before he can talk himself out of it Ryuji leans in close, close enough to feel Akira's steady breathing against his face, and kisses him. A real kiss, not a cheek kiss. He can feel the smile Akira is trying to hold back against his lips, even as Akira curls his arms around Ryuji's neck and kisses him back.

The pressure is light, teasing, a promise of more to come.

It's the best Ryuji has felt in his entire life.

Moments later they part just far enough to breathe and for Ryuji to tilt their foreheads together. He breathes deep and asks “we should go out right? Like a date, yeah we should go on one of those. Do you wanna?”

Akira smiles, pulling Ryuji back down into another warm kiss.

Ryuji decides to take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: this is the very first and only coffee shop AU I have ever written. I have no current plans to ever write another one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like to see more fics like this one


End file.
